ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflection: I Didn't Want to Be Born this Way
is ... I have no clue honestly. Is it a poem? A speech? That's why I just called it a Reflection. Anyway, the following is about a character's history from their point of view. It's something else, something different then what I usually do lol. I don't know why I wrote this, I kinda just did. Written by Sci100. ---- I didn't want to be born this way I didn't ask to be given this curse But I took two things and was able to make something new I changed people, I changed lives I tried to contain it, but it was too strong He came into my life, he tried taking her away But I wouldn't let her My rage became unstoppable, hurting the one I loved Driven away by madness and fear, I fled. I didn't ask to be born this way I didn't ask to be given this curse I met a friend A friend who was like me Who wasn't normal He could do things like I could We were the best of friends but then he hated me we fought and he betrayed me Just like my family but I took something from him and i wasn't giving it back Driven away by madness and fear, he fled and soon I would follow. I didn't want to be born this way I didn't ask to be given this curse I thought what I got was great But I got another curse he was his fault, he did this to me He hurt me and I wanted to hurt back I tried to hurt him but i failed he changed me I was a monster a freak and now I was forced to live with it I didn't want to be born this way I didn't ask to be given this curse I found a way to free myself from this new curse yet I was trapped doomed to die and suffer and rot I nearly did A big dog-thing almost had me but then he found me he was a new friend the father i didn't have well that's really not true I had a father two really one never was really around the other feared me we both hated my old friend but then he told me what he wanted he made me do horrible things change kids for the worst he hurt me and the others others who were just like me he made us do bad things horrible things but one day we failed and then we forgot I forgot my friends and soon the trouble ended I wasn't a freak anymore I wasn't a monster on the outside yet I knew I still was in the inside I didn't want to be born this way I didn't ask to be given this curse I had met one of my old friends forgave him become a friend with him again and I had found happiness in the form of an unexpected source she with her brain and her smarts and her magic I was truly happy But then boom I was a freak again I was a monster I didn't deserve happiness anymore Yet in the darkness of it all I was freed I didn't want to be born this way I didn't ask to be given this curse I met someone like me but he wanted power infinite power i fought him we fought him but he became a monster just like I was we followed him across time and space to the place beyond our realm of existence it was there where I realized I had to make the ultimate choice I had to willingly become the monster again I knew I would hurt the ones I loved I knew that I might not come back this time but I had no choice So I touched the ultimate weapon and became the ultimate monster I didn't want to be born this way I didn't ask to be given this curse I attacked every ally, every friend I was the greatest enemy of my time she tried to stop me she believed in me but I was too far I was about to do everything in my power to destroy her but the light returned I was free I didn't want to be born this way I didn't ask to be given this curse There was peace the monster tamed facing new threats old threats and even demons I left with the girl I loved I helped save the world I helped my friends and then he showed up the one who took me in who made me a weapon he tried to use me again he hunted me attacked me manipulated me his words were his real weapon and with them, he tried to make me turn he tried to make me believe in the coming storm but I knew the truth I knew my real friends wouldn't harm me they weren't the threat he was with my friends I stopped him and I knew then that my troubles could no longer hurt me I didn't ask to be born this way I didn't ask to be given this curse but now I knew it wasn't really a curse It was a gift True, I didn't ask to be born this way but no one is born the way they want to I was a hero and a villain I was light and dark but I was okay with that for I wasn't a weapon a freak a monster I was a friend An ally I am Kevin Levin, and I am content with who I am. ---- Did you like this? Tell me what you think. Category:User:Sci100 Category:Random Category:Reflection (Series)